


Hidden

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plot thickens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #432: Hide.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Hidden

~

“What did your mother mean?” Harry asked once Narcissa had left. 

Malfoy, face hidden behind paperwork, muttered, “How should I know, Potter?” He huffed. “You should ask _Gawain_.” 

“Not going to happen,” Harry said. He coughed. While he had Malfoy actually replying to him, maybe he’d risk another question. “So, um, what did Parkinson mean earlier?” 

_That_ got a reaction. Malfoy’s head popped up, his face bright red. “What do you think she meant?” he hissed. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “If I knew, I wouldn’t ask.” 

Malfoy stared at him for a moment. “Nothing,” he finally said. “She meant nothing.”

~

As the day continued, Malfoy’s mood improved until he actually began voluntarily speaking to Harry. 

Wanting to keep the peace, Harry carefully avoided discussing Parkinson, Mrs Malfoy, and Gawain. “Let’s check on that artefact we left in evidence,” he said.

“Why?” Malfoy asked. “If it goes anywhere we’ll trace it. It’s not like it can hide.” 

“True.” Harry pursed his lips. “I just feel we should check on it.” 

Malfoy huffed. “Fine. I could use a walk.” 

When they arrived at evidence processing, however, the clerk disavowed all knowledge. “That item doesn’t exist.” 

“Fuck,” Malfoy cursed.

Harry had to agree.

~


End file.
